Life is hard
by nomuerta
Summary: Kadee travels back in time...you know the usual! *FINISHED*
1. Guinea Pig

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..sorry about the muck up!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter one:  
  
As I walked in the cool crisp night I felt someone watching me. I looked behind me a few times but every time I looked no one was there. Just as I was about to turn the corner something hard hit my head and then blackness enveloped me in it's cold blanket.  
  
When I awoke I was in a machine and there were men standing around the machine fiddling with dials,  
  
"What is going on!?!" I asked outraged. The man nearest to me looked up,  
  
"Do not worry, Kadee, we are sending you to the past"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"We know a lot about you Kadee, ah, here we go!" Suddenly the world I knew spun around causing me to fall unconscious again.  
  
This time when I woke I was lying on a cold hard ground with a note next to me,  
  
Kadee,  
  
Enter the building to your right and ask for Dr. Hickson. Tell him how you time travelled and then he will send you back, this is just an experiment so please come back  
  
I looked at the note again then crumpled it up,  
  
"I am not going back to the family I had" I said bitterly gingerly tracing my finger along the black bruise on my cheek. I looked around and noticed that I had in fact travelled back in time, it even looked suspiciously like the place where 'The Outsiders' took place. The Outsiders was my favourite book of all time and I thought I might actually enjoy it here. 


	2. The Orphanage

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..sorry about the muck up!!! Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter two:  
  
I walked over to the park bench and figured out what I was going to do. First I would go to the orphanage and they would take me in, then a family could come along and adopt me and I could live here forever! This was a great plan I thought so I stood up and started looking around for the orphanage. It took me an hour to find the orphanage and inside it was not very flash but I did not mind. I walked over to the receptionist,  
  
"Um…excuse me. I need somewhere to stay, I-I ran away from home"  
  
"Where was your home?"  
  
"California" I lied looking down at the desk  
  
"Oh ok then…sure just fill out this sheet and we will get you settled in as soon as possible" I sat down in one of the chairs and filled out the form. After ten minutes I finally finished and handed the papers to the lady. The lady looked over the form,  
  
"Well just wait here for a little longer and I will get you a room" I nodded and sat back down. The lady was not long and when she came back she came with another girl about my age,  
  
"This is your roommate Sharon. She will help you settle down" I nodded and followed Sharon to our new room. The wallpaper was a light violet, the carpet a dark red and there was a bunk bed in the right corner. There was a tall plant in the left corner and then there was a full-length mirror on the wardrobe and some drawers,  
  
"Where is all your stuff?"  
  
"I didn't bring any. I ran away and didn't have enough time to pack"  
  
"Was he abusive?" I shook my head,  
  
"No he wasn't, she was" I replied lowering my eyes. It was true, my mother was abusive and I didn't have a father or stepfather.  
  
"My step-dad was abusive until he got himself and Mum killed in a car crash. I wouldn't have minded if he just died but why did he have to drag Mum into it as well?" Sharon said bitterly. I sat down on the white rug,  
  
"I hate them all. I have never felt love…have you?"  
  
"My mother loved me but that is all. Anyway lets move onto other cheerful things. I have the top bunk ok?" I mock pouted,  
  
"You are so mean! I mean aren't you supposed to let the guest have first pick?"  
  
"No, it's the person who has been here the longest!" Sharon poked her tongue out at me then flopped onto the top bunk.  
  
"Hey I'm going to go for a little walk, ok?" I said heading towards the door thinking where I would find Ponyboy.  
  
"Where are you going to go? Stay away from the Eastside ok? Ask for some money to buy some new clothes and stuff ok?" I nodded and then left. I walked into a little office down the end of the hall,  
  
"Hello, you must be the new girl, Kadee French. How may I help you?" *Sounds like a bank or something*  
  
"Uh…yes, I came here with no money or clothes or anything. My roommate said that you will lend me some money"  
  
"That is right. How much will you need?"  
  
"Um…I don't know just enough to get a toothbrush, hairbrush and some clothes"  
  
"Ok then, twenty dollars will be enough. Spend it wisely" I nodded and walked out of the small room. I walked down the long hallway and walked out into the bright sunlight,  
  
"Oh where to start?" I muttered looking around. From the looks of it this was the Westside. There was a clothes shop nearby so I walked in and to my horror it was all just skirts and blouses. I grabbed a silver hairbrush, paid for it and then quickly left. I did not like skirts at all so I quickly left that side of town and walked into a better looking clothes shop. In the shop I bought two pairs of jeans, a denim jacket and a knee length denim skirt. Hey maybe I would need it someday. I paid for it and found I had three dollars left. I walked into the nearest dairy grabbed some lollies and a toothbrush. I walked over to the nearest park that had a marble fountain in the middle of it. I walked over to the park bench and sat down, feeding on my lollies. I finished off the last of my pack and stuffed the toothbrush into my clothes bag then looked around just in time to get hit in the head with a Frisbee. I cursed and picked up the Frisbee. A boy with bleached blonde hair came jogging over,  
  
"Sorry about that. Ouch that looks sore" I hardly noticed what the boy said because I knew this was Ponyboy,  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah," I lifted a hand up to my forehead and wiped my forehead because it was a little itchy. I was surprised to find that my hand was now soaked in blood,  
  
"Wow…I never knew Frisbees could cut. I suppose you learn new things every day" I handed the Frisbee back to Ponyboy. He looked at me for a few more seconds,  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?"  
  
"Well…hm…nope!"  
  
"Well you should go clean it up anyway. What are you doing on this side of town? This is only for greasers"  
  
"I don't look like a greaser? Damn…I'll have to try harder" I smiled sweetly, "Well I'll see you around another time I guess" Ponyboy nodded and then I turned and walked back towards the orphanage. 


	3. The Relic's

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..sorry about the muck up!!! Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter three:  
  
I stayed in the orphanage for one month until a family came along and adopted her. I had developed a close friendship with Sharon and was sad to leave her,  
  
"I will see you at school. A family is coming for me next Saturday. Do you think you can survive a week without me? What a stupid question! Of course you can't, but you are going to have to. I'll see you in a week ok" I smiled and nodded then hugged her and finally walked away with my new family. I walked into my new home and gasped. It was like a mansion, this family was obviously rich. I followed my sister up the sweeping marble stairs and she led me into a spacious room fit for a king.  
  
"This is your room, Katie"  
  
"My name is Kadee"  
  
"Well I think Katie sounds more sophisticated"  
  
"Yeah well I like the name Kadee. I might as well change your name from Donna to Don. How do you like having an unsophisticated name now?" I asked. I knew that Don and I were not going to get along. Don sighed in disgust,  
  
"Well then we just won't use first names" She said snootily and then walked out. I placed my clothes on my bed and then walked out of the room in search of my new brother, Karl. I did not have to search for long; there he was in the lounge listening to The Beatles. I had to stop myself from gagging *I can't believe they like this crap* I walked calmly into the lounge and sat down next to Bob, slouching,  
  
"Hey Karl"  
  
"Hey Kadee. What are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting here bored out of my mind. What do you do around here for kicks? Listen to the Beatles and play with your hair or something?" Karl laughed and I knew then that I was going to get along with him,  
  
"Well you could do that or you could go hang out with friends. Want to go to Rusty's?"  
  
"Rusty's?" I questioned vaguely remembering Rusty's as the Soc's drive in.  
  
"It's where us Soc's hang out. Going to come or not?" I shrugged,  
  
"Whatever, but I ain't no Soc"  
  
"Well now you live here you are. You better start acting like one as well or Dad will have a go at you" I shrugged and followed Karl out of the house. Karl was probably pretty popular since he was quite handsome. He had wheat-gold hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. Soon I found out that he was popular. We drove into Rusty's and then two girls and a few guys walked over to the car and a couple even hopped in,  
  
"Hey Karl, who's this doll face?"  
  
"No one you could ever have a chance with" I replied coolly. The guy smirked,  
  
"My name's Dave, what's yours?"  
  
"Kadee"  
  
"Kadee…I think Katie sounds better" I sighed in disgust,  
  
"Kadee is my name and don't you try to change it like Don did!"  
  
"Don?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, Donna" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Kadee's new here, she will be staying with me and my family"  
  
"Why what happened to yours?" Dave asked his cold green eyes staring straight at me,  
  
"The fell into shark infested water!" I snapped,  
  
"She ran away, just lay off ok?" Karl said to Dave.  
  
"No I can handle twenty questions just as long as I can ask questions back"  
  
"Ok then, shoot away babe"  
  
"Why do you still let your Mummy dress you," I said indicating to his clothes.  
  
"Hey man, this chick is tuff"  
  
"Damn straight, I'm going to walk home"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive" I said then I opened the door and walked away from Rusty's. *I hate those guys, I'm going to walk around until it starts getting dark and then I'll go home* This was my plan until I ran out of shops to browse around.  
  
"Hey look here guys, a Soc on the wrong side of town"  
  
"I am not a Soc!" I yelled at the boy who was behind me. I sighed and then looked at the gang and recognised them at once.  
  
"Well why were you at Rusty's with Karl"  
  
"He is my brother"  
  
"He only has one sister"  
  
"Well now he has two! His family adopted me ok! Now just let me get past" I said pushing past Dally and the gang.  
  
A/N: Hm…I'm not that great at writing sorry guys! Just tell me what you think I should do next…suggestions people suggestions =D 


	4. Soc? I don't think so

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter four:  
  
On Monday I woke up at seven, had a quick shower, got dressed into my denim jeans and jacket, left my hair out and got some breakfast. My 'Outsiders' Dad was sitting at the kitchen table,  
  
"Morning Kadee"  
  
"Morning" I replied sitting down. Dad looked over his newspaper and almost dropped it from shock,  
  
"Are you going to school wearing that?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"March straight back up to your bedroom and get changed into a nice skirt and blouse" I glared at him,  
  
"I hate skirts and blouses, this is my style of clothes and I am not going to get told what to wear" *Who does this man think he is…my real father?*  
  
"Go upstairs" He said through gritted teeth. I glared at him and walked straight out the back door heading for school. Karl quickly walked out of the house behind me,  
  
"Hey Kadee, need a ride?" I shook my head,  
  
"I like walking"  
  
"Oh and be warned, Dad isn't going to be happy when you come back. I haven't ever seen him as angry as he was when I walked out" I shrugged,  
  
"Let him do what he wants to, I am not going to wear a skirt and blouse"  
  
"Ok then, but be careful, he is very fiery. I'll see you at school then maybe" He smiled and walked over to his car. I waved to him and then set out for my walk to school. It took me twenty minutes to reach the school and when I finally did the bell had already rung. Slowly I trudged towards the office,  
  
"Excuse me, I'm new here and I don't know where I am supposed to be"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Kadee French" I replied.  
  
"Sorry we don't have any Kadee French's in our file but we do have a Kadee Relic" *Great now I even have the last name of a Soc*  
  
"Yeah, that's me, just checking to see if you were awake" I said sadly. The lady behind the desk smiled,  
  
"Just go down the hall and it is the third door on the right"  
  
"Thanks" I said and walked down the hall to the door on the right. I knocked on the door and walked in. Everybody was staring at me, I felt my cheeks burn red,  
  
"May I help you?" The teacher asked.  
  
"I don't know, is this 4B3?" I asked looking down at my schedule that was in my hand  
  
"Yes it is, you must be the new student Kadee Relic, right?"  
  
"My name is Kadee French," I said through gritted teeth. The teacher looked startled,  
  
"Oh, well you can sit down next to Donna" I sighed and settled myself in the chair next to her. Donna glared at me,  
  
"Hello Donna" I said cheerfully. Donna sighed in disgust and turned away from me, facing her friends. I smiled in satisfaction,  
  
"Why doesn't she like you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Ponyboy looking at me strangely. I laughed quietly,  
  
"Because she wanted to re-name me Katie, so I re-named her Don and also because of how I dress" Ponyboy smiled, his soft brown eyes twinkling,  
  
"Why don't you sit here next to me?" I shrugged and stood up and moved next to Ponyboy,  
  
"Why did you just move Kadee?" The teacher asked. I smiled sweetly,  
  
"I want friends to sit next to not snooty spoilt brats"  
  
"Better a spoilt brat than a greaser, I hope Dad gets you good" I laughed and made a hissing noise. Ponyboy and the boy next to him laughed,  
  
"Settle down you two" The teacher said. Donna glared at me and I just smiled sweetly. First period I had history with Donna and Ponyboy. I made sure I got a seat right behind her. All through the period I tugged at her hair and acted like a little kid. Ponyboy probably thought I was a little kid but I didn't care, just as long as I was annoying Donna. Once we were out of the classroom Donna turned to me,  
  
"If you want a fight then you can have it, I have lots of friends though"  
  
"Oh cool. Wait do you mean a fist fight?" Donna looked outraged,  
  
"No! I can get my friends to insult you and make you the scum of this school"  
  
"Who cares? Nope, no body does! Do whatever you want, I may not have friends but at least I can have a good time and don't judge people by the amount of money they have!"  
  
"You do not belong with my family you good-for-nothing orphan" I clenched my jaw,  
  
"You just better watch your back" I threatened and walked away.  
  
A/N: Review please!!! Gee four chapters and only one review, I must really suck! 


	5. The whip

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter five:  
  
I got home about four o'clock while Donna and Karl were hanging out with their friends. When I opened the door Dad was waiting at the kitchen table and he looked very angry,  
  
"Uh…hello Dad" I said slowly. I could feel that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Kadee, you disobeyed me this morning, you went to school wearing those clothes"  
  
"I can dress myself, I like what I was wearing and I am not going to go to school wearing a skirt"  
  
"You will do what you are told!" He barked. Dad walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and led me into his little office that he had. He thrust me onto the ground and made me lie down on my stomach. I shut my eyes not wanting to know what was going to happen. Dad then slowly lifted up the back of my top. I didn't have to wonder what he was going to do because soon enough I heard the crack of a whip and a white hot feeling on my back,  
  
"Are you still going to dress how you do?" I bit my lip to stop myself from crying,  
  
"Yes" I replied. Another whip,  
  
"Now?"  
  
"YES!" I yelled. I got two whips that time, I couldn't take it anymore,  
  
"Are you still going to dress in those foul clothes?" Tears were streaming down my face and I nearly screamed,  
  
"No" I replied quietly. I saw Dad smirk, he whipped me once more and then he forced me to stand up, making the stinging in my back worse,  
  
"Now go up to your bedroom and do not come out for the rest of the night" I quickly ran out of the office and ran straight into Karl and Donna. Donna took one look at my tear streaked face and laughed,  
  
"Good on him. I have only been whipped once, how many times have you been" Donna sneered. I pushed her hard enough to make her lose balance and fall over. I then ran up the stairs quickly and slammed my door. I lay down on my bed and started to sob. I hated this place and I had only been here for a couple of days,  
  
"Kadee? Are you ok?" Karl walked in and quietly shut my door.  
  
"Go away! I hate you all!" I yelled angrily. Karl sat down next to me on my bed and silently lifted up my shirt. He gasped,  
  
"I warned you Kadee. Is it over what you wear?" I nodded,  
  
"I am not going to wear the skirt and blouse and if he thinks a whip can fix that then he is wrong! God, why couldn't I just get a normal family who didn't abuse me?" I said to no body in particular and then I started to sob again.  
  
"Don't worry Kadee, just wear the skirt and blouse and you will be fine. Please just wear them, I don't want you getting hurt"  
  
"I can do what I want! No one is going to control me and I am not going to wear what your father wants me to wear! He can go to hell for all I care" I said standing up. I wiped away my tears,  
  
"I am going" I said and crossed over to the door,  
  
"Kadee! Dad will whip you again if you leave! Please don't" I almost cried at the expression on his face,  
  
"I am not going to get controlled by someone like him!" I said finally and leaving the room quickly. Dad caught me just as I grabbed the doorknob,  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Out! See you tomorrow morning maybe!" I said and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the east side, for some reason I felt safer in the east side. I walked over to the park with the fountain and sat down on one of the park benches. *Is it just me or do I attract the abusive parents like flies?* I was cut off as a shadow fell over my table,  
  
"What do we have here? That new Soc" I heard a cold voice from behind me,  
  
"Leave me alone Dallas" There were gasps in the group and Dally stood in front of me,  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I just did ok! Just leave me alone I ain't having a great day!"  
  
"Why what happened? You broke a nail?"  
  
"No you ignorant arse! My father hit me!"  
  
"Oh no, probably just a petty slap" The gang was now behind Dally. I turned around and lifted up my t-shirt,  
  
"Does that look like a petty slap to you!?!" I snapped, angrily. I started to walk away,  
  
"Kadee, do you want to stay at my house tonight?" I heard a small voice from behind me. I knew it was Ponyboy,  
  
"Don't invite her, she isn't like us" I choked back a sob,  
  
"No, you don't want to be friends with me" I said sadly and ran away from the park as fast as I could.  
  
A/N: Is it just me or this story getting worse and worse? lol 


	6. What happened?

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter six:  
  
I ran all the way home and quietly slipped back into the house. I quietly crept up to my room and slipped back into my room, glad that Dad wasn't already waiting for me. The smell of corn beef wafted up through my door,  
  
"Fuck you guys" I muttered lying down on my bed, exhausted. I awoke a couple of hours later as the door opened. I was half expecting to see Dad standing there with a whip in his hand. Well it was Dad but he had no whip in his hand,  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Kadee French! The girl who isn't your daughter and never will be!"  
  
"We should just throw you straight back into the orphanage you ungrateful brat" He closed the door and walked over to me, dragged me off the bed and stood me up.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"To the park"  
  
"What park? There is no park on the Westside"  
  
"Well there is an Eastside!"  
  
"So you actually went over there?" Dad said through gritted teeth. I nodded and he brought back his right fist and punched me. I turned my head back and glared at him,  
  
"I have already had one abusive family I am sure I can put up with another one!" I then did something that I did not expect to do, I punched him right back. This was the worst decision I could have ever made. Dad grabbed my hair and practically chucked me across the room. He then kicked me about five times in the stomach and beat the tar out of me. I finally escaped and ran as fast as I could out of the house. I would have died in that house if I hadn't escaped. I was about two blocks away from the orphanage when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I spun around,  
  
"What happened?" Sodapop asked. Sodapop and Steve were looking at me strangely. I couldn't breath properly and I could feel the blood dripping off my face,  
  
"Help-hospital-please" I said and then fainted in Sodapop's arms.  
  
When I woke the first person I saw was Ponyboy,  
  
"Ponyboy, please don't tell anyone" I said despretly. Pony's eyes went wide,  
  
"You should get out of there Kadee! You can't stay there, please tell me you are going to leave"  
  
"I-I-" I paused "Am not going to leave. They gave me a house and a schooling education and I need that! Please don't tell anyone"  
  
"The gang already knows, they are all here except Dallas, he didn't know why we are all here" I nodded and settled down, "What are you going to tell everybody at school?"  
  
"I got into a fight and don't tell them otherwise"  
  
"Hey Kadee. How are you feeling?" Sodapop asked bringing in a cola,  
  
"Fine. I don't know why you are all here, I am not your kind! Why don't you just go home, can't you just go home and leave me alone" I looked away. I felt Ponyboy place his hand on my arm,  
  
"We want to be your friend"  
  
"Yeah well I don't want a friend ok!"  
  
"Kadee what is wrong with you?" Ponyboy asked sounding hurt.  
  
"I have to become a Soc or else this will keep on happening" I was horrified to feel tears running down my cheeks, I wasn't supposed to start crying.  
  
"Kadee, get out of there now!"  
  
"I can't! I want a future and that is what they are going to provide me with, please understand my reasons"  
  
"I can never understand you Kadee, you do not know what is good for you and if you want to kill your real self then it's fine with me" Ponyboy then stormed out of the room. His words stung like hell but I couldn't do anything about it. Sodapop looked at me for a little while and then he quietly left. I was about to go to sleep when Karl appeared at the door,  
  
"Karl! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We got a call from the hospital and no one wanted to come except me. They aren't very happy Kadee"  
  
"Oh shut up Karl!" I snapped, "Just because I act how I want I get the tar beaten out of me! Does that seem fair to you?"  
  
"Kadee, they just don't want you disrespecting the family name"  
  
"I don't give a damn about the family name but I am going to do what your Dad tells me to do so then I can stay alive"  
  
"Oh Kadee! Thank god, once you are out of school you can do whatever you like"  
  
"Oh yay! Three more years of hell and I'll be able to act like normal, by then I will be a zombie!" I said angrily tears welling up in my eyes. Karl sat down in the chair next to me,  
  
"Kadee it isn't that bad, just try it out. You will enjoy it after a while"  
  
"Whatever" 


	7. Kadee is a Soc

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
I went back home on Wednesday night. As soon as I got into my room I looked around my room and found that the only denim items I had were the ones I had on. Dad walked in smirking,  
  
"So are you going to dress like Donna?"  
  
"Yes" I said softly, "I am going to act like Donna too"  
  
"Good. You can stay in here while we have dinner to think real hard about how you have acted lately" I nodded mutely so Dad walked out of the room. I lay down on my bed and almost instantly went to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of a buzzing. I looked over at my bedside table and slowly turned off the alarm. I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and then packed my bag, not wanting to go to school. I slowly trudged down the marble staircase and into the grand breakfast. I took one look at the food and nearly puked.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast, Kadee?" I shook my head causing my dark blonde hair to fall into my face again,  
  
"Well go back to your room and put your hair into a ponytail so then it will not fall into your face" *Stupid father* I walked back up the stairs and into my room. I settled into my chair in front of my mirror and fixed up my hair. I then walked back downstairs,  
  
"See you tonight Dad!" I called out to him as I walked out the door,  
  
"Kadee!" He called *Please don't tell me I have to go into the kitchen and kiss him goodbye*  
  
"Yes?" I asked feeling very superficial.  
  
"You could go to school with Karl so you won't be late" I clenched my jaw *But I don't want to! Just tell him that!* My mind screamed at me, instead I just smiled and waited patiently for Karl to finish his breakfast. Once he finished he grabbed his back, slung it over his shoulder and walked out without saying goodbye. When we were out of hearing distance I sighed,  
  
"How come you can act all cruisy but me and Donna aren't allowed?"  
  
"I don't know. Just don't start anything up"  
  
"Piss off, after last time I don't think I will even dare to cross your Dad"  
  
"Hey do you mind if you sit in the back, Cindy likes sitting in the front"  
  
"Whatever. I suppose she's your girlfriend"  
  
"Yes she is and don't be nasty to her, please"  
  
"I'll try" I replied as I settled down in the back. Cindy turned out to be one of Donna's sneering friends. I'm surprised they have any friends at all. We were going fine until she actually said something about me,  
  
"Why is that greaser in this car?"  
  
"Hey can't you see I'm one of you hair pulling Soc's…hence my outfit"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh no Karl, why did you get a deaf bimbo?"  
  
"Be quiet both of you" Karl said so quietly that I hardly heard him. Cindy turned to him, glaring,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Ah…there goes that famous line again. Hey leave him alone, we can fight once he is away just don't go psycho at him because he told you to shut your big trap"  
  
"Kadee!"  
  
"Yeah Kadee, you shut your trap or do you want me to shut it for you?" I laughed just as we pulled into the school,  
  
"What are you going to do? The worst you can do is scratch me, oh no!"  
  
"Yeah like you could do any worse!"  
  
"Wanna try me?" Karl sighed as I climbed out,  
  
"I'll see you after school ok? You want a ride home?" I shook my head, flipped off Cindy and then walked to my class just as the bell rang. Donna and Ponyboy were both already in the class. When I went to sit next to Ponyboy he just looked away. I got the point and sat down the very back by myself. I hurried out of class as soon as the bell rang. I practically ran to English. I was just rounding the last corner when I crashed into someone and all my notes and books went flying everywhere. I looked up to see Two-Bit standing there, he didn't even look sorry. Everything was too much for me and as I got down to my knees and started to pick up all my books I started to sob.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers…thumbs up to all of you guys!!!!! Man sorry but I just have to say this…you have very weird taste if you like my story! 


	8. Somewhere to escape

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
Two-Bit looked alarmed. I gathered up the rest of my items then ran into the nearest toilet and locked myself in a cubicle. I sat on the toilet shaking and hugging my books closely to myself. The door opened,  
  
"Donna how can you live with Kadee?"  
  
"We stay out of each others way" I heard Donna's harsh laugh "But I got her beat up bad the other day"  
  
"So is that why she has those ugly scars? I wouldn't come to school with them all over my face, mind you she was already ugly so a few scars wouldn't exactly matter" I felt tears fall down my face and once the door closed I bawled like I had never bawled before. Once I calmed down the bell for recess had gone. I walked out of the toilets and guess the person I walked straight into, yup you guessed it, Ponyboy.  
  
"Watch it" He said coldly. I needed to let off stem so I pushed him to the ground,  
  
"You just shut up!" I yelled angrily. I felt hands clamp on my shoulders painfully,  
  
"That was my friend you pushed!" I was spun around to come face-to-face with Two-Bit. I clenched my jaw,  
  
"Do I look as if I care? I am fed up with all this Soc-Greaser crap! I hate you all at this stupid school! I'm glad I have none of you for friends!" I then stormed off slamming an open locker. I stormed over to the library and stayed in there for recess. The bell rang for third period so I slowly made my way to history. Everybody was already in the class and I was glad because I wanted to find a seat so I could sit by myself. The only one by itself with no one sitting near it was at the front. I sighed and sat down at the front. I could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. I sighed and turned around,  
  
"What do you want?" I almost yelled at the person who turned out to be Two- Bit. I sighed, "Oh great, I have someone who really hates me sitting right behind me"  
  
"Why do you dress like a Soc but act like a greaser or middle class?"  
  
"You see these ugly bruises and cuts on my face? Well if I don't dress like a Soc then more will appear. I also have to act like a Soc, if Dad found out what I did at recess I would get in a lot of trouble"  
  
"Well why don't you get out? There is an orphanage-"  
  
"I know where the orphanage is. I ran away from home and went straight there and that is why I am with the family I am now"  
  
"Oh" The teacher walked into the class so I turned around and didn't pay attention to Two-Bit during the lesson. Once the lesson finished I was about to leave when someone tapped on my shoulder,  
  
"Hey want to come with me and the gang. We're going to the DX probably"  
  
"I would love to if I was allowed to act normally. Your friends wouldn't like me at all, I am just another Soc to hate"  
  
"Hey, I'm sure once they get to know you they will like you, come on, please"  
  
"Ok then, but if it starts to get awkward then I am leaving ok?"  
  
"Sure" Two-Bit shrugged then I followed him to the front field where Ponyboy and Johnny were waiting,  
  
"What is she doing here?" Ponyboy asked coldly. I almost turned back and walk off,  
  
"Hey man, she's just coming with us to the DX today, if it gets awkward she is going to leave" Ponyboy sighed,  
  
"Hey Ponyboy, sorry about the hallway thing, I was just really pissed off and needed someone to take it out on and you were the first person I came in contact with" Ponyboy shrugged and climbed into the car. I sat next to him,  
  
"I just think you should get out Kadee"  
  
"I agree" Two-Bit said from the front,  
  
"Hey, it's not as easy as that ok! I want to do well in life and I want an education! I can't get it if I am at the orphanage, plus it won't be so bad" I paused, "Oh who am I kidding? God I do have to get out of there! Maybe I should go back to the orphanage, oh fuck! I just don't know what to do," I said holding my head as if to stop it from exploding. I felt the car stop and I looked up to see the DX.  
  
"Why do you come here?"  
  
"My brother Sodapop works here, we like to just drop in and say hey" *Oh cool! Sodapop! My dream come true!* I quickly clambered out of the car and went over to Ponyboy's side of the car,  
  
"Hey Pony, Two-Bit, Johnny and that girl who got beat up real bad" I smiled,  
  
"Hey Sodapop, Sodapop and Sodapop!" I joked. Sodapop smiled,  
  
"This is Kadee, she's in my history class. Hope you don't mind me bringing her here"  
  
"Ah…I never mind do I? Anyway we need some more friends"  
  
"Kadee!" I looked behind me to see Donna standing there looking both shocked and victorious.  
  
"Wait until Dad finds out!" She said then drove off. I groaned and sat against the car,  
  
"Dad is going to kill me, literally"  
  
"What's the worst he can do? Take you away from this miserable life" I looked up at Soda's joyful yet sympathetic face,  
  
"I suppose. Where do you live? Just in case I need somewhere to stay"  
  
"Just up the road, you will come to a dark green house with a broken gate. The door is always unlocked so you can just slip in"  
  
"Thanks, I'll probably be needing somewhere to escape" 


	9. Running away

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
When the final bell rang I had to keep myself from grabbing a gun and shooting myself. Donna was already home when I got in and Dad was there waiting in my room with-yup you guessed it- a whip. I breathed in,  
  
"Donna said that you were with some Eastside kids at lunch, is that true?" Slowly I nodded. Dad's eyes turned from trying-to-keep-calm green to a fiery storm. I backed off a little,  
  
"What did I tell you about them!" He roared. I closed my eyes and lay down on the ground waiting for the hot pain. About two minutes later I got what I was waiting for. I held back my tears until Dad was out of the room, then I started to bawl. I couldn't stay here any longer I decided. Who cares if I don't get an education, if I stay here I probably wouldn't even be able to stay alive. I went around packing up some of my stuff, not clothes, and I hid them under my bed. The family was going out to dinner tonight, and my punishment would be to stay home. Little would they know that I was going to grab my denim clothes and then run to the Curtis's.  
  
At seven thirty Dad came into my room,  
  
"Kadee, you can stay home and think about what friends you are going to have" I acted all sad and everything while inside I was beaming. Dad smirked and then closed the door quietly. I heard the front door close and a few seconds later I grabbed my backpack from under the bed and went to find my jeans and jacket. It took me half an hour to find them and when I did I slipped into them. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I heard the sound of a car and was horrified to see that they were back home,  
  
"Kadee!" Dad roared. I ran as fast as my lean legs could take me. I heard pounding footsteps behind me but they soon wore off. As I turned the corner at the DX I looked behind me to see no one following. I sighed with relief, then slowed my run down to a fast walk. I arrived at the Curtis's in no time at all. There was a light on in the lounge so I knocked on the door. Darry answered and I kind of smiled,  
  
"Um…hi"  
  
"You must be that girl, Kadee, that Soda and Pony were talking about" I nodded slowly, "Well come on in, the gang are here though so be warned" I nodded and followed Darry silently into the lounge. All the guys looked up from what they were doing, except Sodapop, so Steve lost the arm wrestle,  
  
"Kadee?" Ponyboy asked looking up at me.  
  
"Yup, that's me. I ran away, I am not going back. I have all my stuff in this bag. I am going back to the orphanage tomorrow, do you mind if I stay here for the night?" I directed this question at Darry. Darry looked over at Sodapop and Ponyboy then nodded,  
  
"Thank you so much!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"You can have my bed"  
  
"Nope, I ain't taking no one's bed…I'll be on the couch"  
  
"No. Have my bed and no ifs or buts about it" I smirked and walked over to the couch and lay down, with my legs on Ponyboy's lap and my feet on Two- Bits,  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to stay here now" Darry sighed, defeated.  
  
"Wow, that is once in a blue moon! Darry getting defeated!" Sodapop teased. I smirked and then noticed that Dally was glaring at me, suddenly I didn't feel wanted or comfortable in the house. I looked away and then noticed that Mickey Mouse was on the TV,  
  
"Ooh Mickey Mouse! My favourite show!" I cried smiling broadly. Two-Bit looked at me then cracked a grin,  
  
"Same here!" He said and my smile grew even broader, almost making my face hurt. There was a sharp knock on the door, but Dally got up to get it. A few minutes later we heard yelling and somehow Karl got past Dally and walked over to me and grabbed me roughly by the arm,  
  
"Kadee Dad is very angry and if you don't come back right now then he will the beat the tar out of you" Karl threatened. I glared at him and grabbed my arm back,  
  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled, "Well tell him where to stick it! I sure as hell ain't going back to that hellhole! Go home Karl!" Karl then did something very unexpected, he brought his right fist back and punched me. I clenched my jaw and the guys somehow knew not to interfere.  
  
"You know when I first met you I thought that you would be tuff, now I just think you are like all of the other Soc's!" I yelled. I then punched him right back and pushed him to the ground, "Get out now!" I yelled. Darry picked up Karl easily and then he literally chucked him out of the house and he then slammed the door and came back in,  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't know he would come after me"  
  
"Hey it's ok, just don't worry about it" Sodapop said from behind me. I flopped down onto the couch and became very interested in Mickey Mouse  
  
A/N: Have I mentioned how old Kadee was? How old's Dally? 


	10. The house

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
I woke the next morning before anybody else so I had a shower and cleaned myself up then made my way to the kitchen. When I went back into the kitchen Darry was cooking bacon and eggs,  
  
"Hey! I was going to do that!" I complained, playfully. Darry rolled his eyes,  
  
"Well I bet you too it! Now it'll be a little while until it's cooked so you can go get all of your items packed and go wake Pony and Soda up"  
  
"Gee seems like you can't wait to get rid of me" I teased then walked out of the room. I packed up all my items and ran into Pony and Soda's room and started jumping on the bed and laughing. Pony almost fell out of bed, but he caught himself before he did, which made me laugh even harder. Soda swatted at me but I just grabbed his hand and with a little trouble, pulled him out of bed. The door slammed shut and Two-bit and Steve stuck their heads in the door,  
  
"What is she doing to you? Want us to attack her for you?" Soda nodded, grinning. I laughed and fell off the bed,  
  
"Ahhh! You made me do that!" Then Two-bit started tickling me. Now let me tell you, I am VERY ticklish. I started laughing and yelling at the same time. Tears of mirth were running down my face by the time Darry came in and took Two-bit off me. I wiped away my tears and then pouted,  
  
"Now you know my secret!" I then burst out laughing and no one knew what was wrong with me, I just sat on the edge of the bed laughing. I don't really know why I was laughing but it felt so good to laugh. Once I calmed down I noticed that only Dally was standing in the doorway. I sighed,  
  
"Sorry you had to see that, I just needed to have a good laugh"  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't like seeing you make a complete idiot of yourself" I chuckled,  
  
"Hey if you want to see me make an idiot of myself just be my friend" Dally shook his head and then walked away. I sat on the bed thinking of what I was going to do. I lay back on the bed and soon fell asleep again. I awoke when someone moved on the bed, next to me. I opened my eyes to find Steve standing at the foot of the bed and Two-bit creeping up on me,  
  
"You were going to tickle me again weren't you?" Two-bit grinned, cocked an eyebrow and laughed,  
  
"Well don't you know me to well?"  
  
"Well I am an idiot so I know how other idiots will act" I stretched out on the bed and just lay there sleepily,  
  
"I would love to live here and have all you guys as my friends. Is there a house for sale around here somewhere?" Two-bit looked up at Steve,  
  
"Yeah, one right next door, but would you have enough money?"  
  
"Hey, I'm sure I can scrounge it up from somewhere" I said thinking back to the lab that I was supposed to go to about two months ago. I stood up,  
  
"I just remembered something that I have to do. I'll be back later ok?" I said then quickly ran out of the house. I ran to the lab. I had always liked running, I liked the refreshing feeling that you got from the cold wind rushing past you. I arrived there in no time at all and as I walked up the stairs I realised how nervous I was. I walked over to the gum- chewing secretary,  
  
"Um hi could I please talk to Dr. Hickson"  
  
"Sure, go in now, he's free" The secretary said without even looking up. I walked in nervously and Dr. Hickson looked up,  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Actually yes" I said then told him about the experiment and how I went to an orphanage and everything that had happened since I arrived, "And I want to stay here but I don't want to go back to the orphanage. Would you be able to lend me some money so I could buy a house?" Dr. Hickson seemed to consider this,  
  
"Well I will if you do one thing for me"  
  
"What is that?" I asked curiously,  
  
"Stand in front of this camera and repeat all that you just said" I sighed but nodded anyway.  
  
A/N: Hope all you smootie/tuff people liked it!!!!!!!!! Hehe like mine and my best friends new word for kool…smootie =D I quite like it but I think tuff sounds better…ahh well! Tankies for reviewing! *hands out outsider books to all reviewers* Hey and what do ya'll think about a Dally pairing? Too many around? 


	11. The Party

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter eleven:  
  
As I walked down to the real estate agency with the money in my hand I had to restrain myself from whooping at the top of my voice. For once since I had arrived here something good was happening to me. I walked swiftly into the real estate agency and asked for Sue William's-the person who was selling the house. Sue came out,  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to buy a house. It is at 3 Ray's road"  
  
"Would you like to inspect it first?" I shook my head,  
  
"I have the money and would like to move in by the end of tonight"  
  
"Well you don't want to waste your time now do you? Come into my office with me and we will get all the paperwork done" So for the next hour and a half I filled out paperwork and finally paid for the house,  
  
"Thank you so much for buying this house, I hope you are happy with it" Sue handed me the key and I walked calmly out of her office. When I was sure no one was looking I started doing cartwheels and walk on my hands I was so happy. I ran into the Curtis's house to find most of the gang lounging around since it was five o'clock,  
  
"I have the biggest news ever!"  
  
"What? You're leaving? What a relief!" Two-bit teased. I playfully punched him on the arm,  
  
"No it's even better! I bought the house right next door!"  
  
"What?!" Ponyboy exclaimed. The gang looked up surprised and they seemed happy, except Dally who seemed like he never showed how he was feeling,  
  
"That is so tuff! But are you going to go to school?" Slowly I shook my head,  
  
"I don't have enough money. Anyway who cares? I can work instead, I'm sure that there is a place around here somewhere that needs a worker"  
  
"Are you sure about this Kadee? I mean you are practically throwing away your life"  
  
"I'm sure, Soda, don't worry about me or anything. Well I'm going to drop my stuff off then come straight back ok?" I said before grabbing my bag and going over to my house. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was quite neat and tidy and there was even a bed in the bedroom. I chucked my bag on the bed, walked out of the house and locked it, even though there was nothing in it worth stealing! I walked back over to the Curtis's and flopped down onto the couch,  
  
"Ah…the bliss of rest!" I sighed and closed my eyes for a little while, just listening to the gang around me,  
  
"I'm going to Buck's place, he's having a party. Anyone else want to come?" I opened my eyes to see Dally looking straight at me, but he looked away as I opened my eyes,  
  
"I will," I said standing up. Darry looked over at me,  
  
"Are you sure you want to go? It's quite scary for the first time"  
  
"Well there's a first for anything then isn't there?" Darry looked worried, "Hey I'll be fine, don't worry! Come on Dally" Two-bit stood up,  
  
"I'll come, need something to do. Can't sit and watch Mickey Mouse all night" I looked shocked,  
  
"How dare you!" I joked. Two-bit grinned and with that the three of us left the house. It was silent for the first five minutes then I couldn't stand it anymore,  
  
"Man why are ya'll so quiet? I'm surprised that you ain't talking Two-bit" Two-bit grinned suddenly,  
  
"I'm surprised I ain't talking as well! Well we're nearly at Buck's anyway" And just as he said that Dally turned into a driveway. We walked up it then Dally just walked in. I followed him and Two-bit followed me. I looked around at all the girls around me and saw how trashy they looked. They had way too much make up on and their skirts were a little too short. I stayed away from them,  
  
"I'm going over to Tim and his gang k?" I nodded and watched Dally as he walked away. Two-bit hung around me for a little while then he also deserted me. I walked into a room where all the guys were all smoking making a cloud of smoke hang about the roof. There was a pool table so I decided to challenge one of the guys,  
  
"Wanna play some pool?" I asked the guy who was holding a pool stick, daring someone to challenge him. I grabbed a pool stick and put all the balls into the triangle,  
  
"Who's gonna break?"  
  
"I will" The guy answered. I took the triangle away and then we started to play. For half of the night I just played pool, beating most of the guys, except a couple. I finally put down the pool stick and walked out of the room. I turned to find someone who made my blood freeze.  
  
"I thought I would find you here"  
  
A/N: Ah well…sorry if you guys don't want a Dally pairing…who is it? Lol…you probably won't even have to wait long…so it's not really a cliffhanger is it =( 


	12. Let downs

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
I stood there frozen because standing right in front of me was Mr. Relic. He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me away but like I said, I was frozen and I was also willing myself not to move,  
  
"You are coming back with me, Kadee, because without me then you have no home and no life. You will just be a bum on the street"  
  
"I have a house! You stay away from me, I have a life now and it is better than the one I had with you! Let me go!" I said through gritted teeth. Mr. Relic just tightened his grip on my wrist. I was sure he was going to leave a bruise but I was not going to give him the pleasure of showing that it hurt,  
  
"You little slut, come back now unless you want the tar beaten out of you!" Mr. Relic hissed. A guy who was in the poolroom before came up,  
  
"Let her go now, clearly she does not want to go with you"  
  
"Who are you, her new boyfriend" He sneered,  
  
"Yes I am as a matter of fact" I tried not to show my surprise as he slung his arm around my shoulder,  
  
"Now let her go unless you want to start a fight" Mr. Relic glared at me and the boy then he let go of my wrist and stormed out,  
  
"Thank you so much-"  
  
"Greg. Don't mention it, just stay out of trouble all right?" I nodded and watched as Greg walked away.  
  
"Who was that?" A voice said from behind me, which made me jump. I turned to see Dally standing there his eyes looking colder than usual,  
  
"Oh. His name's Greg, he stopped Mr. Relic from beating the tar out of me"  
  
"Why did he sling an arm across your shoulder?"  
  
"So he could get Mr. Relic to let go of my wrist"  
  
"Oh. Well stay out of trouble" I nodded and smiled at him,  
  
"I will, don't worry. Now you on the other hand should stay out of trouble" Dally then grinned which surprised me, although it did not show on my face. Dally walked away from me again and I was left alone again. I walked outside since there was nothing else to do. I sat down on the fence and looked up at the stars, they really did look beautiful even if they were very small. I heard the back door close and I looked up to see some guy who I had never met before and he looked rather drunk.  
  
"Hey baby, want some?" I jumped off the fence and rolled my eyes,  
  
"No I don't, why don't you go back inside and find some girl who does" The guy walked over to me and ran his hand through my hair. I shuddered,  
  
"Please leave me alone" The drunk just smirked and pulled his lips onto mine. I panicked and then kicked his 'crown jewels' and tried to run. The drunk grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I kicked at his arm but he wouldn't let go. I saw him stagger up again and then he sat on my stomach and brought his bottle down onto my eye, thinking it would knock me out. When you're drunk you aren't to smart. I heard the backdoor close and the drunk was getting lifted off me and chucked away. I looked up to see Dally standing there looking at me with concern,  
  
"I told you to stay out of trouble" I smiled weakly and then lay back down.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Daddy" I joked. Slowly I stood up and as I looked at Dally he could not have looked any more cuter. I blushed at my thoughts,  
  
"What are you blushing at?"  
  
"My thoughts" I replied grinning slightly. I looked straight into Dally's ice blue eyes,  
  
"Have you ever loved somebody but known that they would never love you back?" Dally looked confused,  
  
"What do you mean" I looked away,  
  
"Have you ever loved somebody but you know that you are not their type and if they did love you back they would be ashamed to be seen with you"  
  
"I have. There is this one girl, Sharon, who I have a crush on but I know that she will never love me because she is a Soc and I am just a low life hood" My head snapped back to look at him,  
  
"Sharon Yates?"  
  
"That's her…how did you know?"  
  
"She was my roommate at the orphanage. I haven't seen her lately, where did you see her?"  
  
"Yesterday at Rusty's. She will never love me will she?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself" I snapped, feeling disappointed and humiliated. Here I was about to tell Dally I love him and then he turns out to like my friend, Sharon.  
  
"What's wrong Kadee? You are probably the only person who I could talk to about this stuff"  
  
"I'm just having a bad night ok? I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow" And with that I walked around the house and walked home, crying silently. 


	13. New job

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter thirteen:  
  
I walked silently into the Curtis's house to find that only Darry and Sodapop were still awake. They looked up as I walked in. I hung my head and grabbed my key,  
  
"Kadee what's wrong?" Soda asked from the couch,  
  
"Bad night"  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"A little" I replied then left the house and walked over to mine. I unlocked the door and lay down on my bed, falling asleep fully clothed.  
  
At two thirty-five there was loud rapping on my door. I walked over and unlocked the door to find a very drunk Two-bit.  
  
"I need somewhere to stay" He said his words very slurred. I helped him in and then quickly locked the door and helped him into my bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I laughed silently at his sleeping form as I climbed in next to him, glad that he left enough room for me to sleep on.  
  
I awoke to the sound of a groan and a thump,  
  
"Kadee? We didn't you-know?" I looked over the side of the bed to find Two- bit lying on the ground, holding his head,  
  
"No of course not! You came here drunk and you obviously needed somewhere to sleep and since the couch is riddled with moths I thought the bed might be better"  
  
"Oh. Well that's good then. Well can I have a quick shower?"  
  
"Of course, you'll see it if you walk around, I'm going back to sleep" I groaned and fell asleep again.  
  
When I awoke next the house was quiet and I guessed that Two-bit had left. I clambered out of bed, grabbed some clothes and showered. Fifteen minutes later she emerged feeling refreshed and well awake. I put my dirty clothes on my bed and grabbed some money from my bag, which was left over. The man said I could get food for a week and do other extras, like cleaning my clothes. I decided to clean my clothes on Monday so I didn't waste my money. I walked out of the house and I was walking down my driveway when I spotted Dally going towards the Curtis's house. Dally spotted me and walked over to me,  
  
"Kadee, did I say something to you last night to make you upset"  
  
"Yes you did, but don't worry about it. You go on liking whoever you want and I'll do the same" Dally looked at me funny. I shook my head,  
  
"Just don't worry about it ok?"  
  
"Ok…where are you going now?"  
  
"To get some breakfast and then look for a job"  
  
"Oh well I'll see you later" I nodded and walked away from him, willing myself not to cry. I walked to the shopping centre and had my hot cakes in silence. I finished off the last of my hot cakes and looked around the mall for any help that was wanted. I walked past a café and saw the 'HELP WANTED' sign. I quickly walked in,  
  
"I am here for the help wanted," I said to the girl behind the counter.  
  
"Go through that door and then it's the third door on the left" I nodded in thanks and walked into the third door on the left.  
  
"I have come here for the job"  
  
"Oh yes. Have a seat. Now how many hours could you work?"  
  
"As many as you like"  
  
"What about four o'clock to six o'clock"  
  
"Well I could work full time from seven o'clock to six o'clock"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. What will I have to do?"  
  
"Just wipe tables, take orders to people, serve people"  
  
"How much do I get paid an hour?"  
  
"Seven twenty, tax deducted"  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow. So you are going to arrive at seven?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you so much" And with that I walked out of the office and away from the shopping centre.  
  
A/N: Sorry about that being so bad…It'll get better I hope! 


	14. Happily ever after?

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter fourteen:  
  
As I walked around the mutual territory I realised a dark blue mustang following me. I quickened my pace as three guys piled out of the car followed by two girls. One of them was Sharon,  
  
"Sharon!" Sharon looked over at me, but she looked different. Where there was warmth in her eyes it was all just cold and instead of the normal smile there was an angry frown,  
  
"Do you know her?" The boy who had his arm around her asked. Sharon shook her head,  
  
"I don't know this piece of trash" I stood there stunned.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked hurt. Her eyes turned soft for a split second but then they turned cold again,  
  
"I don't know you, you piece of trash! Aren't you going to jump her?" Sharon said in an impatient voice. I started to back up but I just backed into another one of the Soc's,  
  
"You deserve to die you slut" One of the Soc's said pulling out a blade. I went crazy then-I screamed and screamed, scared of what they were going to do. One of the guys stuffed some cloth into my mouth and the held me down one sitting on my chest while the others held my legs,  
  
"You have put the Relic's through a lot of pain," The boy said as he slugged me. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I wasn't about to let them run down my cheeks. I lifted my head up and spat out of the cloth,  
  
"You don't know how much pain they have put me through so you shut your trap!" I yelled at him. I was rewarded with a few more punches and the blade slipped and cut my cheek. I bit my lip and looked at Sharon who was looking away,  
  
"I hate you Sharon! You are just a Soc now, I wish you were dead!" One of the boys who had a hold of my leg brought something hard and sharp down on my shin. I cried out and right then the Soc's let me go and ran to their car. I was confused as people came running past me and jumping over me. I lay there, gathering my breath and holding my shin. Dally helped me up,  
  
"You ok Kadee?"  
  
"I'm fine. Don't even try to get with Sharon, she is a big time Soc and she would be ashamed to know you"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She was with the Soc's. She called me a piece of trash and wanted me to get jumped. Fuck!" I said looking at my bleeding shin. Dally looked away and cussed,  
  
"Sorry Dally, it would have been good if you two could have gotten together but she has changed a lot and wouldn't even be seen with me"  
  
"Well there aren't any decent girls around here that would be seen dead with me"  
  
"You'll find someone" I replied shortly looking up at him, blushing. (A/N: Woah…I think I'm blushing…weird lol)  
  
"You ok Kadee?" Soda asked walking back with the rest of the gang behind him,  
  
"Fine" I replied shortly and started to limp away,  
  
"Why are you limping then? And why do you have a cut on your cheek?"  
  
"Well Soc's do hurt you when they decide to jump you"  
  
"Kadee what's up? Did something happen last night?" Darry asked.  
  
"Yes. A guy I love told me he loved somebody else," I said then quickly limped away, not wanting to see Dally's reaction.  
  
I walked over to the park and sat down on the park bench. I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes,  
  
"Kadee!" My eyes snapped open and the last person I wanted to see was coming my way. I looked away,  
  
"Kadee we need to talk"  
  
"No we don't, you don't like me the way I like you, there done!" I said looking away and brushing my tears away impatiently,  
  
"Kadee. I have loved someone but I never thought they could love me back so I stayed away from them"  
  
"Please don't tell me it's another Sharon"  
  
"Well are you another Sharon?" I looked at him and he looked so serious that I started to bawl. Dally looked alarmed but he wrapped his arms around me and I felt so safe,  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't know. How could you love me though? Wouldn't you be ashamed to be seen with me?" I asked wiping away my tears. Dally shook his head and he brought my head up to his,  
  
"I could never be ashamed of you" And with that he lowered his lips onto mine.  
  
A/N: Ok that is so un-Dally like! I can't write his char well…oh well…hope you guys enjoyed it! 


	15. Fries and Pepsi

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter fifteen:  
  
"How sweet!" Soda called coming out from behind the trees. I felt my cheeks go red as the rest of the gang came out from behind the bushes,  
  
"Well well well, looks like Dally's found another blonde, 'xept this one is worse than the others," Two-bit joked making a face. I laughed and looked over at Dally who was actually grinning,  
  
"Well she wouldn't be right if you liked her" Dally shot back sarcastically. Two-bit shrugged and sat across the table from us,  
  
"You given her the ring yet?" Dally slipped a silver ring off his finger and then grabbed my hand and placed it on my middle finger,  
  
"What's this?" I asked curiously looking down at the silver ring,  
  
"You keep it until we break up, but if we get married then that's your engagement ring" I smiled,  
  
"Well at least I know it comes from the bottom of your heart, or a Soc, whatever. Either one is good" Dally grinned and slipped an arm around my waist,  
  
"What were you guys doing spyin' on us anyway?" Dally asked as the gang sat down around us.  
  
"Eh. We had to make sure our poor Kadee was alright," Soda said in a baby voice, pinching my cheek. I rolled my eyes,  
  
"Or you just wanted to see if we would get together" I replied, shaking my head.  
  
"Who's up for some pepsi and fries? My shout" Steve said standing up,  
  
"Well if it's free then I'm definitely coming!" I said standing up and pulling Dally up with me. The rest of the gang also got up and we all walked to McDonalds, Dally and I, hand in hand.  
  
"So how many here?"  
  
"Well Darry, Ponyboy and Johnny are somewhere else so that makes-" Soda counted around "Five"  
  
"Can I have five pepsi's and five medium fries" Steve said to the counter clerk.  
  
"I'll go find a seat," I said turning and scanning the place for a good seat. I walked over to a table that was by the window and away from the Soc's. I sat down and realised there was a side for the Soc's and a side for the greasers. I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers on the newly polished table. Dally came and sat next to me,  
  
"Good seat" He said before kissing me again. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder,  
  
"Have you ever wanted to kill someone seriously?" I asked looking up at Dally. Dally sighed,  
  
"Yes. Johnny's Dad. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if it's bad"  
  
"Well just as long as it stays in your head it isn't. Who do you want to kill?"  
  
"Donna and Sharon. I hate people who treat me like trash or do stuff like what Sharon did. I hate them both, wish they would rot in hell already," I said bitterly clenching my fist. Dally massaged my shoulders gently,  
  
"Hey, don't get all worked up on me now. Don't want pepsi flying everywhere, it is not good to waste it!" I laughed and loosened up a bit,  
  
"I'll forget about those two until I'm safe and sound in my bed and that is where I will beat the crap out of my pillow" Steve, Soda and Two-bit came over carrying the tray's.  
  
"One pepsi and medium fries for the ugly lady and one pepsi and medium fries for the hot man she's with" I laughed as Dally glared at Sodapop.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well since it's a Saturday, well a Saturday night soon, I think I might get boozed up" Two-bit said munching on his fries.  
  
"I'll probably just lounge around the house with Steve…what about you two?" Soda asked  
  
"Oh…there's another party so I'm going to that, you want to come Kadee?" I shook my head,  
  
"Nah, I just feel like watching movies at the nightly double"  
  
"Are you sure? It'll be a pretty good party," Dally said looking down at me mischievously. I rolled my eyes,  
  
"I'm positive" I replied finishing off the last of my fries and starting on my Pepsi.  
  
A/N: I know it's taken me so long to update and it's still quite short…Sorry!!!! This isn't my best chapter yet but some action will be in the next one and someone from the past will arrive to interfere! 


	16. The past revisits

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter sixteen:  
  
That night I dressed in my normal clothes and did my hair up in a plait. As I walked out the door with my money in my hand I felt that something bad was going to happen, but I dismissed it as easily as it came. I walked down the dark streets with the cool wind hitting my face harshly. I walked up to the concession stand, paid to get in and sat down in the front row. I enjoyed the four movies and I was glad by myself…that was until I had to leave because I really didn't want to walk home alone in the dark. I walked quickly and just as I was home some strong hand's gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a dimly lit alleyway. There were two big looking guys with a greasy looking blonde. The boy glanced behind him, while covering my mouth with his enormous hand,  
  
"Is this her, Sylvia?" Sylvia…where had I heard that name? I felt my hand get lifted up slightly by the greasy girl called Sylvia,  
  
"Yes it is…she even has his 'ring'" I then realised where I knew that name from. It was Dally's ex! What did she want with me? I started to struggle and suddenly one of the guys pulled out a blade and pressed it to my throat,  
  
"Move and I will cut you into mince meat" I froze and my eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Take her to the hideout" Sylvia ordered, "Wait no, Dally knows where that is…take her to your house" The one holding the knife to my throat nodded and then he placed his knife back into his pocket and dragged me to a car and pushed me in. The other guy sat next to me and quietly bound my wrists and ankles together,  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" I heard the guy in the front ask Sylvia  
  
"No. I have to make a little visit to Dally anyway, just make sure the slut doesn't escape! I don't want her near Dally again, he's mine" Sylvia glared at me and I shivered slightly. The man next to me thought I was cold so he took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders, once Sylvia had left. I looked over at him and smiled. I sat back in the car and closed my eyes,  
  
"We won't hurt you…I promise" The man in the front said. I looked puzzled, which the man obviously saw,  
  
"We are only doing this for Sylvia. If we didn't do this then we would get cut up by her brother"  
  
"Oh. Why doesn't she want me near Dally?"  
  
"She says he is hers and she wants any other competition eliminated. We don't know how long she wants us to keep you, sorry" I sighed,  
  
"How much longer do we have?"  
  
"We're here right-" The man paused "Now" He said as he turned the car into a driveway. I looked up at the house to see it run down and beaten,  
  
"Will you be staying with me?" They both shook their heads,  
  
"No. We tie you up and then we have to leave you there only coming to give you food in the morning" I shivered again, why did this have to happen to me?  
  
"Come on. Out you get" I climbed out of the car and almost ran away, but I knew it would be hard because my ankles were bound together,  
  
"I suppose I have to hop there?" The man sighed then scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house. I smiled as they lay me down on a bed,  
  
"So you're going to tie me to the bed then leave me here by myself with nothing to do?" The man nodded as he tied my wrists and ankles to the bed. I sighed as I watched them leave,  
  
"Please don't leave!" I called out desperately. One of the men turned around, looked at me sympathetically and then turned and left.  
  
"NO! Please don't leave" I sobbed, I felt scared and I just wanted some company. They left…I heard their car against the gravel and then once I could hear the car no more I sobbed feeling scared and alone.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short again!!!!!! And I can't tell you if Kadee does kill Sharon and Donna because then that would wreck the whole story!!!! 


	17. The hospital visit

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter seventeen:  
  
That night I got little sleep and I felt like the house was going to collapse on me anytime soon. I heard the house creaking and I was seriously considering its stability. The nicer man (not the driver) walked into carrying some toast an apple and a cup of hot chocolate. The man placed the tray on the ground and untied my hands. I looked up at him,  
  
"Why doesn't Sylvia just let Dally get on with life?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe she loves him and just can't let him go"  
  
"He doesn't love her though, does he?" The man shook his head,  
  
"He didn't seem to and he seemed to be annoyed and worried at the same time when I saw him this morning"  
  
"Did you tell him you knew where I was?"  
  
"I couldn't. He would then guess that Sylvia had planned it and I would have been in trouble" I silently munched on the marmalade covered toast and drunk the hot chocolate,  
  
"Are you sure that this house isn't going to collapse soon?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking. It seems like it will soon, but this is the only place we knew where we could go. Finished? That's good, I have to get back soon anyway. I'm sorry about all of this. My name's Troy" Troy tied me up again and then left pretty quickly. I sighed and rested my head on my arm and soon fell asleep again.  
  
When I awoke next it was night and the house was creaking really loudly. I tried to get free of my bonds but they were done up very tight. My head snapped to my right as the porch collapsed. I screamed as loud as I could, I just wanted to get out of there before everything collapsed on me. I don't think anybody heard me because no one was coming. I heard it creak one last time and watched in horror as the roof collapsed and then blackness enveloped me in it's cold wet blanket.  
  
When I awoke I was still lying on the bed and planks were lying across me. I could hear voices. Voices!  
  
"Help! Please help!" I called out weakly. I heard the scrambling,  
  
"Kadee? Kadee? Are you ok?" I tried to move and cried out in pain,  
  
"My leg hurts, something sharp is in my arm and I can't breath properly! Go to your right a little…please hurry Dally!" Kadee replied as Dally and another person started scrambling around in the rubble. About a couple of minutes later a plank was removed from my face,  
  
"Oh Kadee! Are you ok?"  
  
"Well my face is fine which is good, but I can't feel my leg please take the pain away!" I pleaded. Dally's eyes softened and he bent down and kissed me,  
  
"That's all I can do until we get you to a hospital. Someone call an ambulance!" Dally called back to the others and he started to take off the other planks from my body.  
  
Ten minutes later I was lying on the ambulance bed and was getting raced off to the hospital. I had been given painkillers so I couldn't feel my body,  
  
"I want Dally" I whined, closing my eyes.  
  
"I'm right here Kadee and I ain't gonna leave ya"  
  
"How bad am I?"  
  
"Well let's just say you ain't good"  
  
"What is that wood by my stomach and my arm?"  
  
"I have to tell you Kadee. You aren't in good condition. You have a piece of wood sticking into your stomach and arm and your leg is broken. Don't worry you will be in hospital soon and you won't have to feel anything anymore and you will be all better" I sighed and closed my eyes,  
  
"Don't leave me please"  
  
"I won't" I heard Dally's reassuring voice as I fell into blackness again.  
  
Dally's POV  
  
As Kadee fell into blackness again some machine went off and I was shoved out of the way. The ambulance pulled into the hospital and Kadee was wheeled into the hospital. I waited anxiously in the waiting room. I decided to ring the guys…they needed to know. I walked over to the secretary,  
  
"Can I please use the phone?" The lady nodded and handed me the phone. I rang Darry and told him what had happened,  
  
"Ok we'll be right there" Darry said and hung up. I sat back down in one of the seats and closed my eyes, wishing to wake up to Kadee's sweet voice telling me to wake up.  
  
A/N: Tell me if you like it…it's getting a bit soap operary isn't it? lol…oh and thanks to Mad Molly for updating the 'Variety is a spice of life'!!!!!! 


	18. Troubles

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter eighteen:  
  
Dally's POV:  
  
Somebody who was shaking me gently awoke me,  
  
"The doctor's here" I heard Darry say. I quickly stood up,  
  
"Is she ok?" I asked calmly…I had to control myself.  
  
"Well when she came in she wasn't good at all but we operated on her and she will be out in about a week. She is awake now and she wants to see you alone" The doctor said glancing at the rest of the guys. I didn't hear what else anybody said I just raced to her room.  
  
Kadee's POV  
  
The first thing I said once I awoke was,  
  
"Where did the stick go?" The nurse to my right chuckled,  
  
"They had to take it out. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Well I don't feel as sore…it's a dull kind of pain now not screaming hot pain"  
  
"That's good. There are some boys here to see you"  
  
"Can you send in Dally alone, please"  
  
"Sure" The nurse said and walked out of the room. Five minutes later Dally came in and stopped short as he saw me hooked up to all of the monitors and looking all pale,  
  
"A bit of a shook is it?" Dally shook his head slowly and sat down next to me. He looked up and I was surprised to see tears brimming his eyes,  
  
"Oh Dally, I'm fine now. I'll be out of here in no time at all"  
  
"Yes, but this shouldn't have happened to you. All that pain that you went through you shouldn't have. It was all because of me"  
  
"No. It was all because of Sylvia. Don't blame yourself"  
  
"Exactly, Sylvia did this which means that I'm putting you into danger. If I do something to somebody I'm probably going to put you into danger!"  
  
"I don't care, I could die but I wouldn't care just as long as I'm with you"  
  
"Kadee can't you see you are in big danger"  
  
"I don't care just as long as I am with you!" I replied raising my voice a little. Dally shook his head,  
  
"You can't be in danger" He walked out leaving me hurt and confused. The rest of the guys came in soon after, save Johnny.  
  
"Where's Johnny?" I asked wiping away my tears.  
  
"He went after Dally to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't think he wants me anymore" I said breaking down and starting to bawl. Soda quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a hug,  
  
"I'm sure he wants you. He's just confused at the moment"  
  
"What if he isn't and he doesn't want me anymore. I think I embarrass him because I don't look so greasy like Sylvia or don't act like Sylvia"  
  
"Kadee. Don't worry, he hates Sylvia. Just give him time" I nodded and calmed down a little.  
  
I got a few visits throughout the week and even my new boss came by and gave me some food,  
  
"I thought that you had already ditched the job even before you started" He said placing the food on the table and sitting down in a seat. I laughed,  
  
"Yeah I thought it was going to be really bad so I ditched it. Sorry I couldn't start this week"  
  
"Hey these things happen. Just hope you feel better later" I smiled feeling a little better.  
  
On Friday they finally let me have a shower.  
  
"Now don't be too shocked to look down and see the hole ok. Just be warned" I nodded but when I got into the shower I was still shocked. I quickly got changed and half an hour later Two-bit was helping me into his car. I turned to him once he hopped into the car,  
  
"Why didn't Dally come to see me during the week?"  
  
"I don't know. He has a lot on his mind…you should ask him tonight" I sighed and stayed silent for the rest of the trip. 


	19. Forgive or forget?

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter nineteen:  
  
I dropped my items in an open window to my house and then walked over to the Curtis's. Once I walked in the house went silent. Then everyone was grinning and welcoming me back. I smiled and lay myself down on the couch and leant my crutches on my lap.  
  
"So how does it feel to be back?"  
  
"Very strange"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Well I feel fine except the dull pain that has been in my stomach all week, but I'm starting to get used to it" I glanced around "Where's Dally?" I asked. The guys exchanged glances then Two-bit finally answered,  
  
"He's at the movies" I stood up and made my way over to the door,  
  
"I'm going to see him"  
  
"Do you think that's so good?"  
  
"We need to sort it out some day" I said and walked out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later I was at the movies, looking around for Dally. I finally spotted him walk behind the food stall. I hobbled over there smiling, glad to finally see him. Once I got around to see him fully I almost dropped my crutches in surprise. Dally turned and I just left as fast as I could. I really wanted to run but I couldn't. I heard footsteps behind me,  
  
"Kadee!" I heard Dally call after me,  
  
"Go back to Sylvia Dally! She's wanted you all the time and it seems that you want her to so go have her!"  
  
"Kadee you don't understand"  
  
"You're right, I don't! Now get lost!" I said and then I did run, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to I did. I ignored the sharp pain in my leg and kept on running. I ran back to my house and slammed the door. I lay down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I heard the door open and I sat up quickly,  
  
"Kadee?" I heard Soda call out. I sighed,  
  
"In here" I called out and lay back down. Soda walked in and lay next to me,  
  
"Dally's at our house now…he seems pretty upset"  
  
"Why because he had to stop snogging Sylvia to act as if he cares for me"  
  
"Kadee he does…he's just confused right now"  
  
"Why the hell did he go to Sylvia?"  
  
"He didn't want to put you in danger and he didn't care if Sylvia got killed"  
  
"So you are saying that he cares for me?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"What a load of bullshit. If he really did care for me then he wouldn't have even looked at Sylvia! Please go back home," I said starting to bawl again. I felt Soda climb off the bed and I heard him quietly shut the door.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened again and I kept my face hidden,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want your forgiveness" I looked up to see Dally standing there sheepishly. I sat up and glared at him,  
  
"Didn't Sylvia want you anymore?"  
  
"Kadee! I'm doing this because I love you!"  
  
"Love me, your arse! I go for a week and then you don't even visit me once and then I come back to find you hooking up with Sylvia!"  
  
"I didn't want to put you in danger you have to understand! I wouldn't give a damn if Sylvia did die"  
  
"Get out!" I screamed. Dally seemed startled but dodged the crutch as I threw it at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kadee" Dally said as he left. The others seemed to notice that I didn't want any company, since no one else came and I had time to think and cry. Maybe he was telling the truth…but he shouldn't have gone for Sylvia now she is going to think that they are an item and she will be hanging around with him more. He shouldn't have done it but he did it out of love…no he didn't, he could never love you Kadee, you're to preppy for him. I sighed and stopped arguing with myself. I fell into a restless sleep that night.  
  
My alarm went off at six in the morning. I turned it off and made my way to the shower. I had my clothes washed while I was at the hospital so I did have some clothes to wear to work. I emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later. I tied up my long blonde hair and pulled on my boot. I sighed as I looked at the clock. Well I suppose it would take me half an hour to get to work. I grabbed my crutches, hobbled out the door and made my way to work  
  
A/N: Ugh…sorry my writing is getting pretty bad… review please!!! 


	20. Bad to bad

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter twenty:  
  
As I made my way to work I started to think and so I started to feel sad and alone again.  
  
"You see he wants me not you Kadee!"  
  
"No…he does want me it's just he doesn't want to put me in danger! He doesn't give a damn if you are killed, but he cares if I do"  
  
"Whatever. You're just jealous" I clenched my jaw. I started to walk past her but as I went next to her she grabbed my crutches and yanked them away from me. I fell onto the ground. I didn't want to cry in front of Sylvia but my life was just catching up to me. I felt like such a baby, just sitting there bawling. Sylvia smirked and ran off with my crutches.  
  
"What's wrong?" A boy about my age asked, sitting next to me. I looked away,  
  
"My life's crap" I replied shortly. The guy was silent for a little while then he spoke up,  
  
"I see you broke your leg. Where are your crutches"  
  
"Some bitch ran off with them"  
  
"Is that why you are crying?"  
  
"No. It was what set me off. I haven't cried much until lately. I just wish someone would come already and kill me"  
  
"Your wish is granted" The boy said pulling out a gun.  
  
"DON'T!" A voice yelled from my right. The gun was still to my head,  
  
"Why don't you let him Dally? Get me out of your life and you can do whatever you want"  
  
"Kadee can't you see that I love you? Please don't do this, I'm begging you! I even got your crutches off Sylvia"  
  
"Well even if she wanted she can't get away from me" The boy said and suddenly his hand went around my neck tightly. I started to get scared, I didn't want to die anymore. Dally says he loves me and I want to live!  
  
"Let go of me!" I cried suddenly, pushing away the guys gun. I heard the short sharp loud sound of a gun getting fired. I looked up at Dally, scared. He crumpled before my eyes,  
  
"Dally!" I cried. I tried to run to him but the guy placed a tight arm around my neck and held me back. I did everything I could to make him let go but he wouldn't. Dally looked up at me and stood up, slowly.  
  
"Let go of her"  
  
"Dally go to the hospital! Please…" I begged. Dally didn't take his eyes off the guy,  
  
"I said let go of her," Dally said calmly. I couldn't believe he was doing this for me,  
  
"And what will you do?" The boy sneered. I froze as the boy touched me somewhere that I did not want to be touched by him. That set Dally off. Dally jumped at the boy and tore him away from me. They both started to fight, but Dally was in bad condition. I pulled Dally away quickly and we both ran,  
  
"Dally why did you do that? You are hurt!"  
  
"Kadee I told you I love you and I won't go and let some guy kill you or do things to you that you don't like. You want your crutches?" I realised that I was running and I didn't have my crutches. I slowed down,  
  
"How far away is the hospital?" I asked looking around.  
  
"About five minutes walk, go to your work"  
  
"I can do that tomorrow. Where were you shot?" I looked down and realised he was shot to the right of his stomach. I bit my lip to hold back tears,  
  
"We have to hurry" I looked around and saw Steve at the McDonalds.  
  
"Wait here" I said and quickly ran into McDonalds. I ran over to Steve,  
  
"Give me your keys" He saw that I was in a hurry and quickly handed them over. I ran out to see Dally sitting on the ground, gasping for breath. I quickly hauled him into the car,  
  
"Dally please hang in there…I can't lose you"  
  
"You…won't…I…love…you" He blacked out. I started to shake and then sob as I drove to the hospital. I quickly got out of the car and carried Dally into the hospital, which was pretty hard.  
  
"Somebody please help me," I said through sobs. Three doctors came and quickly took Dally away on a stretcher. I flopped down in a chair in the waiting room and suddenly realised how much my leg hurt. I sat there, thinking of everything now. It was just as bad as it was this morning. I really hoped Dally would come out alive and well. I wish he would just come out now and say 'Hey Kadee I was joking! Now let's go home' but I knew that wasn't going to happen. 


	21. Seeing Dally

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: This is just some low life story about a girl who moves to Tulsa. Johnny and Dally are still alive (It's set after the book) and they are both fine and dandy =D Johnny is even off community service…ok..Thoughts are between * * ok  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter twenty one:  
  
The guys came in five minutes after I called. They came over to me,  
  
"Are you ok? How's Dally? What happened? Where is Dally now? Why aren't you with him?" Question after question was fired at me. I answered them as best as I could. I was starting to get a headache and my leg ached more and more.  
  
"Kadee! I heard you were here, want to make the appointment a little earlier?" I nodded, glad to get away from the questions. I quickly followed Dr. Pepper to his office and sat down,  
  
"I see you haven't used your crutches to get here" I looked down and realised I walked. I shrugged,  
  
"Didn't have time for them"  
  
"Kadee you need them"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So your leg doesn't get broken again and not able to heal"  
  
"Well I'll start using them once I am out of here"  
  
"Are there any pains in your leg?"  
  
"Yes. It really hurts. I want to see Dally"  
  
"First we will have to examine your leg and then you can go see Dally"  
  
"Well hurry please"  
  
"Lie down" He ordered. I lay down and it took a couple of hours for him to examine my leg and put another plaster on…it was glow in the dark.  
  
"Now remember to use your crutches! It nearly broke again…if the first break hasn't healed yet and your leg breaks again it may never heal again"  
  
"Ok I'll remember. My boss will be angry. Is Dally allowed visitors yet?" I felt weird, like I wasn't even there. Dr. Pepper led me down to Dally's room and I looked down at him, my heart shattering. I hated seeing all those tubes in him, he looked like he was already dead.  
  
"Is he going to die?"  
  
"We don't know for sure. Would you like to be left alone?" I nodded, fighting back my tears. The doctors left and I was left alone with Dally. I stood for a few minutes just watching him. I then sat next to him and held his hand. It was cold,  
  
"Dally please come back. You can't die on me! Please come back Dally…I need you" My voice cracked and I began sobbing again.  
  
"Kadee?" I looked up to see Dally looking at me. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek,  
  
"Dally! Why did you do that? You could have been killed by now"  
  
"Like I said…I did it out of love"  
  
"I never knew you loved me that much. I am so sorry about the past couple of days and I will love for you to just get up and walk out right now" Dally smiled faintly and squeezed my hand,  
  
"I am not going to die Kadee…you have made my life worth living. I am not going to die" I started to cry again and I hid my face in the crook of his arm. A few minutes later the guys piled into the room,  
  
"Kadee…Dally!" Soda called out. Two-bit held me as I sobbed into his chest; I couldn't stop myself they just kept on flowing.  
  
"Sh Kadee…everything is going to be ok" I heard Dallas trying to reassure me. I knew everything was going to be ok…the doctor said but I just couldn't stand to see Dally like that.  
  
"I know" I muttered before grabbing my crutches and leaving the room and the hospital. It felt good to have fresh air hitting my face.  
  
"I heard what happened to my Dally. It was all your fault" I heard Sylvia hiss from behind me. I growled. I couldn't take it anymore…I turned around and whacked her over the head with one of my crutches. Sylvia stumbled back, surprised. She wiped her forehead, surprised and angry to find blood. I stood there shaking with anger,  
  
"Go home Sylvia! Leave both Dally and me alone! Just piss off and get a life!" I know I shouldn't have said that but I was so angry and scared that I couldn't take anything more. Sylvia did not seem too happy and she advanced on me,  
  
"I do have fibre glass and metal so you had better leave me alone!" I yelled pushing Sylvia back so hard that she fell onto the ground.  
  
"You may have that but I have a knife!" Sylvia swiped at me and caught my right arm. I winced and then kicked Sylvia in the stomach. Sylvia was caught off balance and fell back again. If looks could kill I would be dead a hundred times over. Sylvia seemed fed up and just threw the knife at me. I was caught off guard and when the knife pierced my skin all I could care about was having a pain killer.  
  
A/N: Where did she get hit?? 


	22. It's all my fault

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: Sorry I've taken sooo long to update!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter twenty two:  
  
I looked down at my bleeding and shaking leg. Sylvia stood up, "Well looks like I have an advantage" "Sylvia.please don't do anything!" "Why not?" Sylvia walked over to me and pushed me against the brick wall, forcing me to let go of my crutches. I screamed bloody murder as I felt the muscle in my leg tear when Sylvia twisted the knife that was in my leg. Sylvia smirked. Just as she raised her fist it was held by another fist and she was thrown away from me. I fell to the ground shaking and crying. My head was pounding and I felt like I had just gone to hell and I was waiting to come back. Slowly I stood up, grabbed my crutches and made my way to the hospital, with the help of the gang (they had thrown Sylvia back). The two-minute walk took about half an hour and when I finally made it to the hospital I felt very light headed and craved pain killers. The nurse came out from behind the desk very quickly, "What happened to you? Come on, you need to be seen" "You don't say" I replied sharply. The nurse led me to a doctor and then she left in a hurry. I collapsed onto the bed, "Can I please have some pain killers!" The doctor looked at me and then went to get some painkillers. He pricked my leg with the needle and instantly my leg went numb. I sighed in relief, "I feel a little-" I blacked out then and there.  
  
When I awoke I was in a hospital bed and my leg was rid of the knife. I looked around to see two roses and a bunch of daisies next to my bed. I smiled and smelt one of the roses, "We thought you would like them" I looked over to see Pony standing there. I smiled, "Hey! Where's Dally?" Pony looked away. I looked at him carefully to see his face was sunken and he had bags under his eyes. It couldn't have been just from me. "Where is he Pony!" I yelled frantically. "He's in critical condition and he might die soon. He is in a coma now" "But he isn't going to die because he is tough! He is going to survive!" "The doctor's are surprised that he has lasted this long-" I got out of the bed, "Where is he?" I asked. Pony led me to his room. I walked in shakily. "Dally?" I said in a small voice. I walked over to his bedside and held his hand. He looked so pale and so unlike himself. I let go of his hand abruptly and left his room. I punched the white bare wall next to his room, "Kadee? He's going to get better" "Don't lie to me, Pony! I saw what he looks like in there; he has to be very strong if he gets through that. It's my entire fault as well! I just have to hope he will pull through" I mumbled before walking away. Pony obviously sensed that I did not want company since he let me walk away. I walked over to the receptionist, "I want to check out" "I can't let you without your doctors-" "I don't give a stuff! Either check me out so then you all know that I'm fine or I'm just going to walk out this door and you will be the only person who knows where I am. Just let me sign the fucking form and let me leave" "Ok then," The nurse looked around and soon produced a white form. "Sign here please" I quickly scrawled my name then turned and left that god forsaken place.  
  
"Kadee? Kadee are you allowed out of the hospital already?" Johnny asked as he caught up with me. I kept on looking forward, "No but I really had to get out of there. Have you seen Dally lately?" "Yes. He looks bad doesn't he?" I hung my head and stopped walking, "Yeah. He does. It's all my fault as well" "What? How?" "If only I hadn't said that I wanted someone to kill me then that boy would have never pulled out the gun. Also if I hadn't pushed the gun away from my head then it wouldn't have gone off and shot Dally! If only he didn't love me he would be fine! I put him in hospital!" I slid down the stone wall, my head in my hands I started to cry, "I wish he didn't love me. I wish he was still well not lying in some dreary hospital dying with every second that passes" Johnny held me close to him, "He will get better, Kadee, he is really strong and he can't die" I heard running feet and soon I was face to face with Two-bit, "It's Dally"  
  
A/N: Do you think Dally should die? I'm not sure if I want to let him die.so you guys can be apart of it kind of.tell me if you want him to live or die.thankz!! 


	23. The end

KADEE FRENCH  
  
A/N: Sorry I've taken sooo long to update! I'm sorry but I have to kill Dally to finish this story off!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kadee dadedadeda  
  
Chapter twenty three:  
  
I could tell by Two-Bits voice and face that something was seriously wrong. I ran into the hospital and straight to Dally's bed. The gang was huddled around his bed and as I pushed through I could hear the same tone coming from the machine. I looked down on him to see his pale face and I knew he had died. I fell to my knees and took his hand in my mine. I then started to cry hysterically,  
  
"It's all my fault! I am so sorry Dally! I am so sorry" I was there for about five hours before the nurses guided me out of the hospital and then the gang took me home. I cried all night long and only stopped when I fell into a restless sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning remembering clearly what had happened and remembering clearly that he had died defending me. I buried my face in my pillow and started to sob again. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and pull me into a hug.  
  
"It's all my fault" I repeated over and over. Two-Bit just rocked me back and forth trying to quieten me down. I was numb after a couple of hours of crying.  
  
"Kadee, are you coming to the funeral?" I looked up at Soda to see him all dressed up. I nodded and got changed and then went straight to the car. We were driven to the funeral and that was where I saw him. After the service I excused myself and went over to him.  
  
"Have you experienced enough Kadee?" He asked coolly. I nodded,  
  
"I want to go back, I want to leave this place" The man led me to a car and drove me away.  
  
We walked to the laboratory and then I went through the same process as I did to get here. Soon it was the year 2002 and I was back in my homeland. The man looked at me, disapprovingly but he then gave me the address of where a Mr. Sodapop Curtis lived.  
  
That is why I am now on a train ride to Oklahoma City, going to visit my old friends once again. They would have gotten over the pain of Dally because it had been forty years but it was still fresh in me. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him and I hate him for leaving me. I just hoped that life back here will get better.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: You guys like the ending????? 


End file.
